warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis Bow
} | name = Artemis Bow | gameimage = ArtemisBowIcon.png | cardimage = ArtemisBow.png | hotkey = 4 | energy = 35 | description = Summon a mighty bow and unleash a volley of devastating arrows. Energy Drain: 15 (per shot) | damage = 50 / 80 / 120 / 160 | range = n/a | duration = n/a | info = *Ivara wields her exalted bow as her primary weapon, allowing her to fire a spread of 3 / 4 / 6 / 7 arrows fanning in a vertical orientation and inflicting 50 / 80 / 120 / 160 damage each. Holding down the fire button (default ) will gradually reorient the spread to fan horizontally upon release, while using the secondary fire button will make the bow instantly fire the currently equipped arrow type from Quiver. Each arrow has 25% critical chance with a 2x critical multiplier. **Base damage of arrows is affected by Power Strength. **Damage distribution is 80% , 10% , and 10% . **Artemis Bow benefits from Bow mods and general Rifle mods on the currently equipped Primary weapon, which include base damage, physical damage, elemental damage, Fire Rate, Multishot, Punch Through, Critical damage, critical chance, and status chance mods. ***With a Maxed Split Chamber, the Artemis Bow will shoot 13 arrows on average per shot. ***Assault Rifle mods, Shotgun mods, Sniper mods, and Rifle Amp do not currently affect Artemis Bow. **Charged attacks will only reorient the Artemis Bow's arrow spread, and will confer no changes to projectile flight speed or damage. Charging speed is affected by Fire Rate mods. *Has innate Punch Through, even on non-charged attacks. *Has a base 1 second cooldown between attacks. *Aside from the initial energy cost, the Artemis Bow drains 15 energy per shot. **Even though the weapon is constantly active like Exalted Blade, Hysteria, etc, it isn't channeled and does not stop Energy Siphon and other Energy regeneration abilities. **Ivara cannot replenish energy using Trinity's Energy Vampire while Artemis Bow is active; however, energy orbs and Team Energy Restores can still replenish energy even while the ability is active. **Casting cost and per-shot energy drains are affected by Power Efficiency. *While the Artemis Bow's arrows can be controlled by Navigator, only one of the arrows fired will be selected at random for manual control. *If used to fire arrows from Quiver, the Artemis Bow will only shoot a single arrow. The arrow will use Quiver's energy cost. *Melee attacks cannot be used while Artemis Bow is active. | augment = | tips = * Can be used as a "shotgun" vs tall enemies to land all 13 arrows on them almost guaranteeing a head shot in the process by simply not charging the bow and firing at close range. *Firing uncharged at moas and techs will help solve the issue of them deploying Osprays prior to their demise. | max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration has no positive effect on this ability. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces casting cost to 8.75 energy and energy per shot to 3.75. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Range has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces base damage to 64. *Maximized Power Strength increases base damage to 478.4. **Increases casting cost to 54.25 energy and energy per shot to 23.25. | bugs = }} Category:Ivara Category:Update 18 Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Ability Weapons Category:Toggled Abilities Category:Bow